Talk:Ashes of Lysandra and Calliope
Really Necessary? I'm in doubt over whether this page is really necessary. Does anyone else feel the same way? We all know where the ashes went to, and it can all be explained in one sentence, as far as I'm concerned. Everything else would just be build up. KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 18:00, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Agreed not a necessary page. The backstory of the ashes is already explained in Kratos' page. All for the sake of achievements. *sigh* Poseidon help us all! Sol Invictus 23:55, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Achievements? Do you think that everything I do here is because of achievements? Well, yes this page is because of achievements, but because of MY achievements. I wanted to achieve making this page, and if you think that I am an achievements-whore, yes I am, BUT NOT IN EVERYTHING. Superficial *sswipes. (AND YES KGOW, I PUT A SPARK ON MY CURSE WORD SINCE YOU WERE ABLE TO PUT ONE ON YOURS, WHOOP-DEE FRIGGIN' DO!) BURN CRONOS BURN 05:12, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Yes I do think that. And since everyone including you wipes their ass, that means you're a asswipe too! Don't be surprise! You're going the going crazy with all those page makings. If you weren't creating the pages for achievements you would've learned how to take a break and give others the chance. Achieve doing something else not just creating pages and pages. You yourself said awhile back you wanted to be #1, and I don't think that hasn't changed. Sol Invictus 04:47, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I do wanna be #1 still, Sol Inf*cktcus, BUT NOT EVERYTHING I FRIGGIN DO ON THIS WIKI IS FOR ACHIEVEMENTS! And this was one of those achievements, MY ACHIEVEMENTS. And let me tell you something, Greyhem, you're just SUPERCRAPAF*CKARIFICEXPIALABULLSH*T! YEAH! I WATCH NOSTALGIA CRITIC, D**CHEH*LE! BURN CRONOS BURN 05:12, May 13, 2011 (UTC) You need to learn how to spell bro or bra whatever you are. SUPERCRAPAF*CKARIFICEXPIALABULLSH*T! is not a word. I didn't ask if you watched the Nostalgia Critic so I really don't care. And so far your number #3 and you'll probably stay that way we'll make sure of that DOUCHEHOLE!!! BURN CRONOS BURN!!?! HAHAHA! *sarcasticly* I feel sooooooooooooo insulted BOOOHOOOO BOOOHOOOOO! Oh cry oh sob ='( Sol Invictus YES I KNOW IT'S NOT A WOR--Oh f*ck it. Let's just do this on our respective talk pages. A talk page on a page isn't the proper grounds. Deal? BURN CRONOS BURN 06:09, May 13, 2011 (UTC) By "let's do this" you mean me, you, and KGOW? What's the difference?!? Everything you type on this wikia is on "proper grounds" genius. Sol Invictus 06:14, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh, screw you and your bullsh*t. I'm leaving. BURN CRONOS BURN 06:32, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Try not to get your forehead stabbed by your grandson as you leave. ='( Sol Invictus 06:33, May 13, 2011 (UTC) OH SCREW ME SAYING IM LEAVING! MAY YOUR SEX LIFE BE UNPLEASANT AND YOUR BALLS BREAK LIKE A FRAGILE, 100,000 YEAR OLD PIECE OF SH*T F*CK! Your talking about my pleasant sex life and my balls...are you gay?? Do they amuse you? My balls are fine actually they can't break >=D fag! lol nothing wrong with liking men bro Apollo liked men and no one complained. Sol Invictus 06:50, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Did you just say "f*g?" lol dude that's a bit vulgar. I would talk about uncensored vulgarism being against the guidelines, but as it seems that you are SUCH a law abiding citizen that I will refuse to talk about it. and I don't have a grandson, I ain't gay, and if you figured out what I really am...yeah, I admit, I don't know how you'd react; you'd probably fling a blockade of curses, insult a member of my family...never mind, I got a battle between the AVGN and Nostalgia Critic on Youtube, so, if you don't mind...BURN CRONOS BURN 07:03, May 13, 2011 (UTC) A bit vulgar look at all the names you've called me. If you want to be a hippocrite that's a fine too. If I wouldn't be surprised that you're gay then why would why I be suprised at something else? Are you Osama returned from the dead? O.o are you're a woman? Or one of those Justin Bieber fans girls? Also your name bears the Cronus name so I reckoned you had a vengeful grandson somewhere. And honestly I wouldn't insult your family since I really don't give a damn about them. So carry on with your "battle" between the AVGN and Nostalgia Critic on Youtube. Sol Invictus 07:17, May 13, 2011 (UTC) I said UNCENSORED vulgarism. And, no, I am not a woman, or Osama...f*ck this. HAHAHA! Sol Invictus 07:25, May 13, 2011 (UTC)